fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallantaria
Gallantaria is a kingdom in the west of the Old World, whose capital is Royal Lendle. Gallantaria is bounded by The Eelsea in the west, the Cragrock Peaks in the north, the Witchtooth Line in the south, Stormslayer - 250 and the Border River in the East.''Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World'' - pp. 18-21 Gallantaria was founded when Orjan the Builer "halted the great roaming of his tribe" and founded a village which he called Lendle. Orjan's son Regulus led the people into an age of economic prosperity, and "forged the eight largest towns into the nation of Gallataria, with Royal Lendle as its capital." ''Legend of the Shadow Warriors (book)'' - pp. 21-2 Gallantaria was one of the combatants in the War of the Four Kingdoms. Today, Gallantaria is a land noted for producing farmers, merchants and scholars. Politics Gallantaria is a monarchy. During the War of the Four Kingdoms, the realm was governed by the wizard Tantalon after the assassination of the Gallantarian Royal Family. After the war, Tantalon declined the offer of the throne. Instead he assigned Twelve Tasks to determine who should rule Gallantaria. A Hero succeeded in carrying out these tasks, and was thus crowned the new ruler of Gallanataria. People Today, Gallantaria is "a peaceful land of peasant farmers and more wealthy townsfolk." People from Gallantaria include: *Alcham Lugosh *Anson - Priest *Arch-Druid *Bartolph - Gambler *Bishop of Eacham - Priest *Bonesquagg Grogmaker - Orc Chef *Branner - Priest *Captain Schankerman *Channing *Chauncey - Dwarf *Clown *Conggo *Conrad Zaar *Corpse Master * Darrow *Davina *Doktor Kauderwelsch *Ennian - Burgomeister of Gornt *Eviron *Fagorn - Seer *Guard Captain Furneaux *Guard Marshall Bennett *Hag-Witch - Hag-Witch *Hammicus - Hermit *Hegmar - Magician *Gustav Hollman *Hogg - Grave-Robber *Kiennar *Kilmarney - Grave-Robber *King Constain *"King"/Sir Tag *Korin *Kremper - Half-Orc *Kriswell the Moneylender *Lady Cassandra *Lishek - Xen-Viper Assassin *Magrand - Necromancer *Matra Ouspenskaya *Mawn Pretagorus - Necromancer *Maxillon Crabb - Deputy Director of Craven Asylum *Mendokan *Monty Caphisto - Magician *Morphus - Alchemist *Parcleasus - Numerologist *Petulengro *Prince Hanna *Professor Van Heldenghast *Quinsberry Woad - Tax Collector *Roggmondo - Tattooist *Serendra *Sharleena - Seer *Silas Entador *Sir Beade - Knight *Sir Clance - Knight *Sir Dirk - Minister of the Court *Sir Duke - Knight *Sir Dunstable - Knight *Sir Neibling *Smegg *Tantalon - Sorcerer *Uggamonggo - Orc *Urtha - Wamphyr *Villgran *Wulf *Zekareh - The "Beggar-Prophet" Geography Places in Gallantaria include: Orjan's Realm *Royal Lendle *Eedeside **River Eede *Fickling **Fickling Rise **Harbour *River Tass **Hustings *River Cumble *South Trade Route **Narbury **Gornt **Shattuck **Cauldon Ring Whitewater Delta *Whitewater River *Klisdon *Cygnet Glaydon Forest And Environs *Oakhill *Horned Hills **Sharleena's Abode *Way River *Fenlake *Weddonbridge *Colton-on-the-Marsh *Astonbury *Stanford *River Merton *Axmoor *Dunningham *Crowford **Gibbet *Axmoor The Ham *Forrin **Barracks *Windswept Moor *Casper **Gambit Castle **Eacham **Highlands ***Mount Cuspid ***Hill Top Rise *River Greenbeck *Chessog The Breadbasket *Weirtown **River Weir *Border River *Hamblehill Castle The Badlands *Blackhaven **Hope's End **Penkhull **Aiken Witchtooth Line *Cumbleside **Watchtower *Dark Elf City *Forbidden Caves *Lacynthian Caves *Orc Tribal Territories **Big Boulder Tribe **Black Scorpion Tribe *Assur Na Menes **Karnstein **The Battlegrounds The Northlands *Cragrock Peaks See Also References Category:ToT Entries Category:Titan Entries Category:Old World Lands and Regions Category:Legend of the Shadow Warriors Entries Category:Stormslayer Entries